Aoi Akane
Aoi Akane '''(蒼井茜 ) is a first year student at Kamome Academy's High School division as one of Nene's classmates, and the student council's vice president. He is secretly a supernatural who controls the present, as one of the three Clock Keepers along with Kako and Mirai. __TOC__ '''Appearance Akane's hair and eyes are both reddish-brown. As a human, Akane wears the standard Kamome Academy high school uniform, with a vest over his shirt. Like Teru, Akane wears the green and white Student Union armband over his left sleeve (held in place by a safety pin). Akane normally wears a pair of rectangular glasses, which were enchanted for him by Teru. He did not wear glasses before his entrance to Kamome Academy, and also does not wear them in his form as a Clock Keeper. As a Clock Keeper, Akane has a long and thin ponytail (with a bead-like golden ornament) near his nape of his neck, though his hairstyle is otherwise unchanged. He wears a black long-sleeved collared shirt with a cream-coloured tie, white vest, white pants, and dark-coloured shoes. The shirt cuffs are also white, and he has a pair of thin armbands halfway between his elbows and shoulders. Similar to the other Clock Keepers, Akane wears a long dark blue cloak with a hood, which is cream coloured with a pattern of small reddish triangles on the inside. The cloak is held closed by a golden braid between two tassels at the lapels, and there is a similar set of braid and tassels on his vest. Like Kako, Akane has an asymmetrical owl-like mask with a hooked nose, though he usually removes this right after his transformation. Akane often wears white gloves as well. Akane has a golden pocketwatch with a chain and a tassel attached, which he uses to stop time. He sometimes carries a bat with several crooked nails, which he uses to hit people, especially when it comes to Aoi. Personality Akane bears deep hatred towards supernaturals, believing that they do not know the inherent value of human life. He told Teru that he wished to continue the normal life he has led until now, despite having become one of the Clock Keepers. Abilities Number 1's Powers Akane governs the present as the second of the three Clock Keepers, after being tricked into a six-year contract on his first day of school at Kamome Academy. He uses a pocketwatch (which he received upon his contract to become a Clock Keeper) to stop time. Like the other Clock Keepers, a clock face appears above the target of Akane's powers when he stops their time. According to Akane, he can only stop time for up to three times a day for five minutes each, and only within the school compound. Akane seems able to stop more than one person or object (for the same period of five minutes) with one use of his power, as seen when he froze both the chandelier and Kou at the same time. He is also able to stop a person's time while Kako is turning the school's time backwards, so that they will not be affected by the time reversal. However, Akane's powers do not work on Mirai. Though Akane is quite strong physically even in his form as a human, he seems to have additional strength when he is a Clock Keeper, cracking a wall with a punch and shattering a teacup by squeezing it. These events seem to occur when he is emotionally agitated, and surprise both Akane himself and those around him. Akane is also able to catch Hanako off-guard (as seen when he grabbed Hanako's arm with the knife in it), but he cannot keep up with Mirai's speed even in this form. When Akane transforms into a Clock Keeper, his outfit also changes, including the cloak (with the hood drawn up) and the owl-like mask. Glasses Akane usually wears a pair of enchanted glasses made for him by Teru. This suppresses his spiritual power to that of a regular human, enabling him to live a normal life, although Akane was still able to punch Hanako out of Nene's body even with the glasses on. However, this can also be dangerous, as Akane is unable to see supernaturals with the glasses on, and can easily become victim to them unknowingly. Notably, Akane and Lemon were affected by the Confession Tree, and Akane was also unable to perceive the Mokke even when they are attacking him. Teru is also able to use his abilities on Akane when he has his glasses on, although it is not clear whether Akane would be immune to Teru's powers otherwise. On the other hand, the glasses are unable to completely hide Akane's presence from the rest of the Seven Mysteries. Hanako was able to identify that the Clock Keeper is in Nene's class, even though Akane was still wearing the glasses at this time. Trivia *Like Aoi, his favorite snack is raspberry pie, but apparently he'll like whatever Aoi makes him (even though she has never made him anything). *Apparently, he has no concerns and lives everyday happily because Aoi is cute. 'Navigation' Category:Human Category:Seven Mysteries Category:Characters Category:Male